Monedas
by Sthefynice
Summary: Una por cada historia que debe ser contada, en sus distintos puntos de vista. Larga vida a Digimon, y a sus Digi-Elegidos.
1. El precio del Valor

**Monedas**

**Sinopsis: **Una por cada historia que debe ser contada, en sus distintos puntos de vista. Larga vida a Digimon, y a sus Digi-elegidos.

**DISCLAIMER:** Digimon y sus grandiosos personajes no me pertenecen. Nada me pertenece, todo los derechos son repartidos entre Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation y Bandai. Yo sólo escribo por diversión y sin ánimo de lucro, aunque si pudiese cambiar lo último no estaría nada mal.

_Este fic participa en el Reto/Actividad "Las dos caras de una moneda" del Foro Digimon, "Proyecto 1-8"_

**¿En qué consiste el reto?: **Los participantes tiene la opción de escoger distintas variables y propuestas en los que tenga doble interpretación, la otra cara de la idea, (uno de los ejemplos más clásicos sería el clásico de Luz/Oscuridad), y así empezar a escribir drabbles o fics en base a esas ideas. No hay límite de palabras y uno puede seguir participando hasta que culmine la fecha de entrega, que sería el 05 de Abril de este mismo año.

En este cap escogí una de las propuestas de _Genee_: Emblemas y sus inversos, Valor/Cobardía.

**Notas finales:**Honestamente, este cap. iba a ser un corto drabble, pero me emocioné y se extendió un poco más de lo pensado. Y originalmente la pareja principal iba a ser Michi, pero decidí apostar esta vez por el Daikari y dejarlos de segundo lugar; ya habrá tiempo para jugar~ Incluiré varias parejas y distintos tipos de temática y género aquí, en esta colección.

Espero que se entretengan mucho y sus comentarios me harían más feliz todavía ;D

* * *

**I. El precio del Valor**

**E**staba entre la espada y la pared, se sentía nervioso, presionado, como en esas películas en donde había que estar en _Alerta Permanente. _Y lo curioso de todo esto es que no era la primera vez que le pasaba, no era algo del otro mundo, porque dichas sensaciones ya eran constantes en su _mundo_ y aún así, las odiaba. No les daba la bienvenida con gusto por obvias razones.

Taichi-san, su senpai, le decía que también él había pasado por esa etapa, y es que en realidad, nadie de este mundo se encontraba a salvo, había que dejar de ser humano para no sentir, y más de una vez Davis deseaba no serlo, por todas las implicaciones que eso conllevaba.

Suspiró, fastidiado porque las cosas no resultaran como planearan. En realidad desde hacía bastante que sus planes eran de alguna manera saboteados por algo, o por _alguien._ En su reloj marcaban las 7am del día martes, no tenía clases pero a cambio tenía un examen de matemáticas bastante difícil, porque no había estudiado. En absoluto. Ciertamente se le cruzó la vaga idea de estudiar con Yolei, muy en el fondo admitía que ella era más lista que él, al menos en esa materia; su orgullo era muy propenso a herirse y no quería lastimarse más, al menos no más de lo que ya ha estado.

Sabe que no puede seguir evitando a la causante de su estado, de su delicada situación; a la "culpable" de que su frágil orgullo se vea pisoteado. Una y otra vez, sin cansancio. Viéndose en distintos tipos de humillaciones, pareciendo a simple vista no aprender de sus negativas, de las contadas lecciones y fallidas oportunidades de citas que ella le ha otorgado.

¿Acaso él peleaba por un caso perdido, por una causa que desde el comienzo, se veía propensa a fracasar?

_Estaba enamorado._

Era un día hermoso, pero su humor haría todo lo posible por ignorar tal hecho.

A su lado, Demi-Veemon, dejó la comodidad de las sábanas, dedicándole una mirada triste.

—Davis, ¿en serio no piensas ir a la escuela?

—No, Demi-Veemon, no me espera nada allá.

—Pero… creo que tu mamá dijo que hoy tenías examen. ¿No vas a ir? —Inquirió preocupado, con su aguda voz de etapa bebé. Davis le miró desganado, honestamente no tenía ganas de moverse de su habitación. Sus padres habían salido a trabajar desde temprano y contaba con la suerte que Jun no estaba en casa, porque seguramente lo mataría por pensar siquiera en posponer algo, de lo que sea, de sus estudios.

_Debes decírselo. —_Demandó una voz autoritaria dentro de sí.

_No, no debes. No puedes. No sabiendo que ella puede rechazarte otra vez, ¡¿qué acaso tú nunca aprendes?! —_Replicó otra voz, igual de autoritaria y con un tono de voz bastante parecido al de él, ambas voces parecían ser parte de sus pensamientos, de su conciencia al habla.

Se sentía jodido. Total y absolutamente jodido. Porque al principio, a sus catorce años, creyó que era algo pasajero, sus sentimientos por ella jamás lo había visto de una manera tan aterradoramente intensa. Había sido su compañera, tanto en lo académico como en el Mundo Digital, y ahora dos años después de la restauración, de la interminable lucha entre el bien y el mal, teniendo al primero como el vencedor, a su mitad de secundaria, había conservado una bonita amistad con ella. Pero su pesimismo siempre se lo recordaba con insistencia, eran sólo eso: amigos. Amigos van, amigos vienen, ¿quién le garantiza que de la noche a la mañana, su amistad con ella pueda terminarse? Así, de improvisto y abruptamente. Como la mayoría de las cosas que ocurrían en la vida.

Cuando se trataba de ella, se sentía dividido, entre una lucha constante interna. Quería volver a intentarlo, volver a empezar. Contaba ahora con dieciséis años, y había madurado; había madurado como todos los demás, aunque siguiera con ciertas características que hacían de él un caso excepcional, en toda regla.

"_Entiendo tu situación, Dai, y entiende que el hecho que ella sea mi hermana no quiere decir que te autorice a jugar con los sentimientos de ella. Sé que jamás harías tal cosa, pero igual debía advertirte." —_Habían sido las palabras de su senpai.

_Tenía miedo._

Temor de volver a ser rechazado nuevamente, y por ella. Aunque sabía que ahora ella ya estaba libre, de todo compromiso, ya que precisamente ayer había roto su relación con Takeru. Ella le había llamado ayer, notando su voz llorosa, queriendo verlo cuanto antes. A veces sentía que en eso era lo único en lo que podía ayudar: ser su paño de lágrimas, haciendo todo lo posible para consolarla. Estaba más que seguro que Kari jamás había pensado en él, al menos no de la manera en la que él anhela. Ser amado y ser correspondido por ella, y sólo ella.

Juntando fuerzas de dónde no sabía, se incorporó finalmente de su cama. Había tomado una decisión; se sentía cobarde y la cobardía no era lo suyo, jamás lo sería. Puede que se dejara dominar por ella de vez en cuando, puede que cayera en sus garras de momento, pero no quería estar atrapado para siempre, en un oscuro agujero del cual no se veía fin.

Miró al frente, en donde estaba un póster de él, junto a sus camaradas digi-elegidos. Todos se veían alegres, radiantes por lo que el mañana traería, más una persona en particular había ganado de momento toda su atención: Taichi-san se veía sonriente, abrazando por la cintura a su carismática y hermosa novia, a Mimi-chan. Si Tai pudo conquistarla, sabiendo todos los riesgos y rechazos que implicaba, ¿por qué él no podía seguir su fiel ejemplo?

Se bañó a toda velocidad y buscó con prisas su uniforme escolar. Llevaba diez minutos retrasado, pero qué diablos, iría. Iría a hacer el ridículo y a reprobar ese examen, porque no había estudiado nada, pero iría. Iría porque honestamente, ya no tenía mucho qué perder. Takeru y él no eran los mejores amigos del universo, pero si ya no tenía nada con Hikari, entonces no había ningún motivo para seguir frenando el rumbo de sus sentimientos.

Las manos le temblaban, la cobardía nuevamente haciendo acto de presencia, nuevamente queriendo derrumbarlo. Para completar su atuendo, Daisuke se colocó sus fieles googles encima de su cabeza, los googles que le había obsequiado Tai desde su primer día en el Digi-Mundo, el objeto de valor que más tenía importancia para él, en el plano sentimental.

Se despidió de Demi-Veemon, éste ya encontrándose más animado por la decisión que había tomado su compañero, saliendo éste finalmente de su apartamento.

Hoy era el día, se le declararía a Hikari Yagami (de nuevo), y esta vez iba en serio.

Sólo esperaba que por lo menos hoy, fuese su día de suerte.


	2. Lo que se esconde detrás de la Valentía

**Monedas**

**Sinopsis: **Una por cada historia que debe ser contada, en sus distintos puntos de vista. Larga vida a Digimon, y a sus Digi-elegidos.

**DISCLAIMER:** Digimon y sus grandiosos personajes no me pertenecen. Nada me pertenece, todo los derechos son repartidos entre Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation y Bandai. Yo sólo escribo por diversión y sin ánimo de lucro, aunque si pudiese cambiar lo último no estaría nada mal.

_Este fic participa en el Reto/Actividad "Las dos caras de una moneda" del Foro Digimon, "Proyecto 1-8"_

En este cap escogí uno de los **retos** de _BlueSpring-JeagerJaques, _le cito el mismo por acá: "Sería la valentía y cobardía ante la muerte, es decir... Cuando uno habla del suicidio sólo puede ver una sola faceta, la cobardía de no afrontar los problemas; pero ignoran que quizá haya valentía en tomar tu propia vida y arrebartela sin pensar en el miedo a lo desconocido."

Pues bien, al principio me quedé en blanco ante la idea. Después con calma, fue que empecé a imaginarme la situación y aquí está. Cabe destacar que esto es lo que pasa cuando has jugado bastante tiempo al Persona 3 FES, lol.

**Notas finales:**Me encantó el resultado. Creo que es la primera vez que escribo algo así, y me agrada la idea de seguir evolucionando a medida que voy escribiendo. Está libre de interpretación, aunque creo que lo dejé muy claro en la lectura. Espero que les guste y se entretengan :)

**Personaje: **Yamato Ishida.

* * *

**Cap. 2 Lo que se esconde detrás de la Valentía**

**E**l sonido de sus llaves retumbó contra la cerradura, cediendo finalmente y con una buena patada, terminó de abrir la puerta. Su cabello goteaba, su ropa la tenía emparamada y si fuese otra persona, estaría temblando por el fuerte frío de este diluvio y correría a abrigarse.

Pero no él. El clima de hoy no era nada comparado con la tormenta helada que desde a tan temprana edad sabía lidiar. Sabe que no tiene muchas opciones, nunca las ha tenido y, en cierta manera, para auto-castigarse, nunca las tendrá. Porque si alguna vez las tiene, se encargará de auto-sabotearse, sea de manera consciente o no. Ya le había pasado con Sora, su indiferencia pudo más que su amor hacia ella; y recientemente ahora con Mimi. Ella, que parece una dulce y mística hada en las que ciertas leyendas afirman, sólo aparece en primavera. Y él era todo lo contrario.

Siempre había sido y se destacaba en todo lo contrario, en el lado normalmente extraño de las cosas. Sabe que por mucho que quiera, nadie podría entenderlo, y aunque Mimi había estado demasiado cerca de la verdad, de aplacar sus barreras, se vio en la obligación de ser aún más cruel con ella; de echarle de su vida para que así nada ni nadie le impidiera volver a alzar sus defensas, sin miedo alguno de que éstas se desmoronasen.

Porque estaba solo y esa era su mejor manera de continuar, de seguir aparentando ser fuerte.

Pero hoy, estando solo, se sentía débil. Más débil que nunca.

Estaba cansando de todo, y no era la primera vez que le pasaba. No podía evitar odiarse a sí mismo en estos momentos, por no saber cómo seguir adelante, como superarse en la vida a costa de no lastimar a terceras personas en el camino. Se sentía egoísta, por tener a su lado a todos los que quiere, y al mismo tiempo, los alejaba de él para poder seguir protegiendo su integridad emocional. Sabe que es un bastardo gilipollas con todas las de la ley. Pero oh, al mismo tiempo como le gustaba serlo. Sentir el poder dentro de él, en sus manos, en su cuerpo, en sus _palabras_. Sabe golpear donde más duele, tanto de manera física como emocional y aunque en ocasiones se odiaba por ser tan maldito con eso, hoy no le importaba.

No en esta noche, no cuando tenía el poder y una nueva manera para _destruirse._

Avanzó hasta la habitación de su padre, su siempre tan ausente padre, importándole muy poco dejar la puerta del apartamento abierta, con las llaves aún puestas en la cerradura, azotándose por el abundante viento que estaba emitiendo ruidos secos al chocarse repetidamente contra la pared. Y eso, acompañado del sepulcral silencio que sólo era ocasionalmente interrumpido por el frenético ritmo de sus pisadas, era la mejor melodía que podía tener.

Abrió el cajón de su padre, ese cajón que creía él, lo tenía bien escondido en su buró, sacando el codiciado objeto de color negro que tantas veces había deseado sentir entre sus manos, todo suyo ahora.

No recordaba el modelo y honestamente, no se estaba fijando en pequeñas nimiedades carentes de importancia. Únicamente fue que sentirlo así, palpándolo y reconociendo lo que podría hacer a continuación, fue que empezó a sentir_ miedo_.

Pensó fugazmente en Takeru, quién de entre todas las personas, probablemente él fuera el que más le reclamaría cuando éste presenciara su funeral. Pero oye, una vez fuera de este mundo terrenal, jamás sentiría de nuevo ni le importaría nada, absolutamente nada más. La idea y la oportunidad resultaban demasiado buenas. Demasiado tentador como para dejarlo pasar. Y aunque sus manos le temblaban, se obligó a serenarse. Se obligó a mantener la calma y a enfrentarse a un hecho en el que quizás, desde hace mucho tiempo, estaba designado a cumplir.

Y con esa decisión en mente y sin más ceremonia, tomó el arma, apuntándose en la sien. Mirando al frente, encarándose con su propio reflejo, su semblante sin ningún atisbo de duda.

Jaló el gatillo, y _¡BUM!_

Antes de disparar, había cerrado sus ojos, esbozando una lobuna sonrisa; porque había vivido únicamente para cometer tal acción. Aunque ¿qué era esto? ¿Acaso aún podía sentir los latidos de su corazón? ¿Qué _mierda _pasaba?

Fue ahí cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos, encontrándose en la misma posición, no cambiando nada en absoluto: aún apuntándose a su cabeza. Enarcó las cejas, volviendo a apretar el gatillo. ¿Por qué no sentía el último dolor de la vida marcando así su desenlace? ¿Por qué aún seguía estando de pie, consciente? ¿Por qué sencillamente, no se moría?

Y entre tanta insistencia jalando el gatillo, se respondió: la pistola, la maldita pistola de su jodido padre, no estaba cargada.

Soltó un grito desgarrador, lanzando el revólver con fuerza, desquitándose con el espejo y partiéndolo en miles de pedazos, algunos de éstos salpicaron en su cara; haciéndole diversos cortes en sus mejillas, labios y pómulos.

_Tremenda noche para morir._


	3. La Oscuridad de su corazón

**Monedas**

**Sinopsis: **Una por cada historia que debe ser contada, en sus distintos puntos de vista. Larga vida a Digimon, y a sus Digi-Elegidos.

**DISCLAIMER:** Digimon y sus grandiosos personajes no me pertenecen. Nada me pertenece, todo los derechos son repartidos entre Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation y Bandai. Yo sólo escribo por diversión y sin ánimo de lucro, aunque si pudiese cambiar lo último no estaría nada mal.

_Este fic participa en el Reto/Actividad "Las dos caras de una moneda" del Foro Digimon, "Proyecto 1-8"_

Me enteré ayer que no estaba prohibido el uso de más variables en los drabbles de la actividad ya mencionada de arriba, pero más que todo me centré fue en: Luz/Oscuridad (propuesta de _Genee)._

Quería incluir otra, pero para mí iba a resultar muy forzado escribirla; me gusta que las variables/propuestas se vayan dando solas en la lectura y no incluirlas por incluir. En fin, que como cosa rara me desvío del tema. Espero que se entretengan~

**Notas finales: **Muchísimas gracias por sus lecturas, Favs/Alertas y comentarios! :) Me estoy divirtiendo bastante escribiendo estas viñetas, uno de mis propósitos es que todas ellas se encuentren en cierto punto y compartan el mismo universo.

**Personaje: **Hikari Yagami.

* * *

**Cap. 3 La Oscuridad de su corazón**

Llovía. Llovía a cántaros y seguía temblando sin remedio. Se encontraba en su habitación, a oscuras. No sabía la hora pero deducía que era más de medianoche; gimoteó nuevamente, tratando de frenar sus lágrimas, más no podía. Tenía motivos, demasiados motivos para llorar y aún así trataba de seguir haciéndose la fuerte para no preocupar a nadie más, porque no quería que la vieran como una carga, como una niña pequeña que no podía valerse por sí misma. Por alguien que necesitara atención constantemente.

Llevó sus manos a la cabeza, queriendo maldecir, gritar, ¡se odiaba por ser tan débil! Se odia porque a menudo duda de su verdadero emblema, de su verdadero propósito, porque cree que realmente no lo merece, no lo vale. Maldición, más de una vez ha deseado estar muerta, porque no merece vivir. No soporta tanta culpa y siente que las responsabilidades y obstáculos de la vida pueden más con ella. Se siente sola, terriblemente sola. Pese a que le han recordado constantemente que no lo está y que tiene amigos. Familia. Incluso, pretendientes. Pero no los quiere, no los necesita. No quiere que nadie más salga lastimado, herido, por culpa de ella. No quiere que nadie más _muera _por ella. Porque no lo vale.

La luz de luna ilumina gran parte de su cuerpo, de su rostro. Observa fijamente a ese astro resplandeciente, hermoso y melancólico a partes iguales. Preguntándose una y otra vez cuando sería el fin de su martirio, el fin de su tortura. Quiere partir cuanto antes de este mundo porque siente que está atrapada en un agujero de gusano del cual no tiene final.

Sabe que tiene a Takeru, y sabe que debe de estar con él porque tiene la noción de que su emblema no vale mucho sin el de él. Que de cierta manera, ambos están fuertemente relacionados porque para tener luz, luz en su corazón, luz para la justicia, luz para cualquier sentido, primero necesita tener y albergar esperanza, aunque sea una minúscula parte de ella.

Siente odio. Asco. Repulsión hacia sí misma. No es capaz de cuidar y proteger a alguien por su propia cuenta, por sus propios méritos; a la final siempre tiene que depender de alguien y esa es una de las cosas que más le cabrea. Una pequeña parte su conciencia le recuerda rápidamente los méritos que ha tenido, para evitar deprimirse aún más; pero otra parte dentro de su alma, su parte más _oscura _le recuerda que dichos logros fueron, son y han sido _pocos_. Siempre serán pocos, a menos que cambie de estrategia. A menos que se reinvente por completo; una nueva niña elegida que no necesita que nadie más la proteja, ni siquiera que por su culpa tenga que involucrar a su _hermano mayor_.

Se vuelve a recostar en su habitación, intentando regular los latidos de su corazón, su ritmo cardíaco, intentando dormir. Pero no puede, y es bien consciente de esto. No puede, porque hoy es una de _esas noches_ en las que, por mucho quiera, no dormirá. La culpa le carcome las entrañas y las traumáticas pesadillas que tiene no son más que un _pequeño _recordatorio de lo que ocurrió cierto día. Cierto día que si por ella fuera, cambiaría por completo el rumbo de los acontecimientos, porque si alguien tenía que morir ese día, era ella. Ella, quién había sido el blanco principal y el motivo de búsqueda durante mucho tiempo; ella, que gracias a su existencia e ignorancia murieron muchas personas y Digimons inocentes, víctimas a las que ella quería y apreciaba, pese a no conocerlas realmente. No obstante, siempre se ha caracterizado por tener un buen corazón, y si alguien quería investigar su Talón de Aquiles, no le llevaría mucho tiempo.

Lágrimas silenciosas siguen cayendo por sus mejillas. Quiere gritar hasta desgarrar su garganta, pero si empieza a hacer eso sabe que Taichi se apartaría inmediatamente de la comodidad de sus sábanas para socorrerla, y no quiere eso. Prefiere alejarlo de ella todo lo posible, para mostrarle al menos un indicio de su independencia. No quiere volver a ser lo que desde un principio ha sido.

_Oscuridad. _Todo es oscuridad en su vida cuando ya no recuerda quién es, cuando ya no sabe o perdió de vista su objetivo en mente, su próxima meta, sus _ganas de vivir_. Muy en el fondo sabe que en cualquier momento, ella podría convertirse en la mala del cuento, porque tiene tantos sentimientos encontrados y tanta contradicción en sí misma, que resulta condenadamente fácil y abrumador perderse.

Intenta cerrar sus ojos, y es ahí cuando ve, a través de sus recuerdos y pesadillas, su razón principal de su estado:

_Wizardmon._

Las lágrimas vuelven a golpearle en la cara con fuerza cuando observa, en completa oscuridad como sus ojos se cierran, de manera permanente; siendo partícipe de la muerte, víctima irreparable de ésta.

_Quiere venganza._

A pesar de saber que presuntamente, ella junto con sus compañeros, derrotaron el verdadero mal que habitaba en el Digi-Mundo dos años atrás. Sin embargo, muy dentro de ella intuye que aún hay habitantes en el mundo de las Tinieblas que andan sueltos, buscando diversas maneras para seguir entrando en él. Porque el mundo, el universo, la existencia y el propósito de la vida estaba lógicamente equilibrado: No existe Luz sin haber Oscuridad, así como la tierra depende enteramente del Sol y la Luna para poder gravitar.

_Quiere vengarse. _

Y es paciente. Muy paciente si así puede lograr sus objetivos. Quiere que sus pesadillas acaben finalmente, para poder dormir tranquilamente por las noches y estar en paz, finalmente, consigo misma. La derrota total de Wizardmon le ha calado hasta lo más hondo de su alma, y todo por culpa suya. Por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerlo cuando debía.

Y en cada aniversario de su muerte, el dolor en su corazón se hacía cada vez más y más insoportable. No puede seguir así; porque no sabe cuando explotará y perderá sus cabales. No está segura de cuando exactamente la Luz se voltearía en su contra. Tiene miedo, bastante miedo de liberar y explorar sus deseos más oscuros, porque admite que no habría nadie lo suficientemente poderoso como para contrarrestar todo su poder; todo lo que ella es y sería capaz de hacer, si sólo libera su mente y se entrega a sus instintos más salvajes.


	4. Inocencia corrompida

**Sinopsis: **Una por cada historia que debe ser contada, en sus distintos puntos de vista. Larga vida a Digimon, y a sus Digi-Elegidos.

**DISCLAIMER:** Digimon y sus grandiosos personajes no me pertenecen. Nada me pertenece, todo los derechos son repartidos entre Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation y Bandai. Yo sólo escribo por diversión y sin ánimo de lucro, aunque si pudiese cambiar lo último no estaría nada mal.

_Este fic participa en el Reto/Actividad "Las dos caras de una moneda" del Foro Digimon, "Proyecto 1-8"_

**Moneda**: Inocencia/Corrupción (propuesta de _Genee)._

**Notas finales: **Escribí este cap de principio a fin en modo comedia, así que ya se imaginarán :) No creo llegar a ofender a alguien con esto y si notan algún _OoC_ fue porque la situación lo ameritaba. En fin, espero que les guste!

* * *

**IV. Inocencia corrompida**

**J**amás se había dado cuenta en el transcurso de su infancia, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo comenzó a guiarse más por su intuición y sus corazonadas. En más de una ocasión, le habían gritado que era una niña tonta, sentimentalista y hasta que pecaba de su ingenuidad; que si seguía así, cualquiera podía fácilmente aprovecharse de ella. Pero no fue luego de pocas experiencias que Mimi, calladamente, les daría la razón.

Hoy en día podía agradecer a sus padres por la sabia (pero precipitada) decisión de mudarse a los Estados Unidos, porque estando allá fue que comprendió finalmente todo lo que desde niña había visto y experimentado, poniendo sus conocimientos y su privilegiada intuición en práctica. Estando allá, fue que tuvo la oportunidad de cambiar radicalmente, ya que el cambio era una de las pocas cosas que los seres humanos podían evitar, a fin de cuentas era algo indispensable.

Sí, Mimi había sido muy inocente, en eso se había caracterizado. Pero decir que a sus dieciséis años aún conservaba su pureza de corazón… sería mentirse a sí misma.

Por lo que con una enigmática sonrisa, jugueteó con su bolígrafo rosa, con cuaderno en mano y vista al frente, dirigiéndose a su callada acompañante:

—Esta será la primera de muchas sesiones, sabes que no es necesario pagarme, tu amistad es uno de los muchos tesoros que tengo, ¿está bien? Si sientes que algo te incomoda, levanta la mano o dime la palabra de seguridad, como habíamos acordado. Esto será estimulante para ambas.

Observó como su compañera resoplaba. —Mimi, no hagas de esto una situación en la que cualquiera pensaría mal. —Pidió Miyako, con cierto tinte de rubor en sus mejillas. Portaba su uniforme de secundaria y su semblante lucía totalmente cansado.

Tachikawa no pudo evitar estallar en risas, —Lo siento, es que el guión era bueno como para dejarlo pasar. Ahora, ¿en qué íbamos? Oh, sí. Me sentaré en tu cama mientras que me cuentas tus inquietudes, prometo de corazón aportar sugerencias y ayudarte en lo que pueda.

Inoue parecía debatirse internamente, sus ojos fijos en los de ella. —¿Estás segura? Nunca he hecho esto con nadie.

La mayor le restó importancia con la mano. —Es lo más natural del mundo pedir ayuda cuando más la necesitas. Ahora, habla. —Pidió, ya con tinte de impaciencia. Miyako sólo pudo suspirar, con aire resignado.

—Es sobre Ken. Siempre se ha tratado sobre Ken. —Confesó en un tímido murmullo, cuando se trataba de él se convertía en un manojo poco profesional de nervios. Mimi enarcó sus finas cejas, instándole a continuar, —dos años han pasado desde que salvamos al Digi-Mundo y aunque sea difícil de creer, no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para los dos. Es más, creo que me evita.

Mimi anotó, o bien, fingió anotar en su libreta los aspectos más importantes de las inquietudes de Miyako. Pero realmente dibujaba el rostro su novio, con la característica melena de león que Taichi tenía. Sonrió para sí, esta noche saldrían nuevamente y ella escogería el lugar; parpadeó un par de veces, al intuir que Miyako quería que le dijera algo.

Empezó por lo principal. —Ohh. Y, ¿son novios?

La menor abrió la boca y luego, desanimada, la cerró. —No, aún no.

—¿Y entonces qué esperas para decírselo? —Le preguntó, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, con un reproche en su mirada.

Su reacción la hizo tartamudear y exclamar: —¿¡E-estás locas?! ¡N-no puedo pedírselo! ¡Se supone que los chicos hacen eso, jamás pediría una cosa así!

—¡Y por eso es que la sociedad sigue como está! —Replicó, ya un poco malhumorada. —¿Qué no ves que si sigues así, _cualquiera _podría ganarte y robarte a Ken? —Hizo una pausa dramática, para que su amiga reflexionara.— En América aprendí muchas cosas y al mismo tiempo, Miya. Entre esas, no dejar que las normas y la sociedad te controlen del todo. Si supieras cuantas chicas atrevidas hoy en día tienen el valor de demostrar sin miedo sus sentimientos… y cuando hablo de _atrevidas_, me refiero en el buen sentido de la palabra, ¿eh? —Aclaró, al ver su cara de espanto.

La menor sopesaba sus palabras. —Nunca lo había visto así…

—Es que eres muy inocente, Miya. —Se mofó, de manera amable, recordándose fugazmente en su pre-adolescencia. —Puedo enseñarte y aconsejarte en todas las áreas posibles. He tenido a un profesor bastante experimentado… —Soltó una risa sardónica, mientras seguía sujetando su libreta. —Pero prosigue con tu historia, ¿intuyes que Ken te evita cuando está contigo, es eso?

—¿Intuición? —Repitió, algo incrédula.— ¡Pero si la intuición no tiene nada que ver!

—Oh, en eso te equivocas totalmente. —Enfatizó, no creyendo que Miyako fuera ingenua en ese aspecto también.— La intuición debe ser tu mejor amiga, tu compañera. Aprende a escucharla, no creerás lo sabio que resulta.

Inoue se preguntó fugazmente por qué no le pidió consejo a Sora, tal vez ella sería más racional en ese aspecto. Luego recordó que ella no ha tenido tanto éxito en las relaciones interpersonales como Mimi, y se le pasó. Mimi era hermosa y asombrosamente, muy lista cuando quería. Que no lo demostrara todo el tiempo parecía ser otro asunto aparte; por lo que optó en prestarle atención.

—Bueno, tal vez _intuya _que es Ken el que me evita, cuando soy yo la que no le ha hecho nada, así que no habría razón en que me evite.

_¨Uh-uhh…¨ _—Respondió Mimi, con la vista al techo.— Eso dicen todas. Algo tuviste que hacerle al pobre chico, Miya. Los hombres no son tan locos. Dime, ¿lo has visto hablando con muchas chicas?

—No. —Respondió de inmediato.

—¿Te has asegurado personalmente de eso?

—Sí.

—¿Le has dicho a su club de fans que tú eres la novia?

Miyako dudó, —¿Tengo que responder?

La sonrisa insistente de Mimi le contestaba su innecesaria pregunta. Ella suspiró, rascándose ligeramente la cabeza: —S-sí.

—¿Por qué? —Inquirió. Al ver que su amiga se debatía, se impacientó: —A este ritmo no llegaremos a ningún lado, Miya-chan, tienes que dejar la timidez a un lado para ciertas ocasiones. Quiero ayudarte, así que ayúdame a mí y responde rápido, sin vacilar.

Y esas fueron las palabras para que ella se terminara de desahogar: —Lo hice porque no quiero ver a nadie más coqueteándole a Ken. Ken es mío, aunque no lo sepa.

Mimi asintió, un poco conforme a su respuesta. —Bien. Siguiente pregunta: ¿Tienes a Ken agregado en WhatsApp, Facebook, Twitter, Skype y todas las redes sociales habidas y por haber?

Inoue levantó la barbilla, desafiante. —Por supuesto.

—¿Te sigue en Twitter?

—Al principio le tomó mucho tiempo, pero sí.

—¿Chatean a menudo en Facebook y WhatsApp? ¿Quién escribe a quién primero?

—Sí. Normalmente, soy yo la que siempre le escribe de primero. Una vez inició la conversación, en mi cumpleaños.

—Oh. ¿Y qué, exactamente, te escribió?

—_´Feliz cumpleaños.´_

Mimi asintió, anotando en su libreta. —¿Tardaste en responderle su mensaje?

—Al principio me hice la dura. Pero no pasaron cinco minutos y ya le estaba respondiendo. —Confesó, algo apenada.

—Oh, muy fácil, —murmuró para sí—, ¿consideras tú, que ustedes dos son los mejores amigos del universo?

—¡Hey! —Protestó, sintiéndose de alguna manera, humillada por su interrogatorio.

—Sólo intento ayudar. —Aclaró, nuevamente.

—Pero eso último lo dijiste con mucho sarcasmo. —Señaló.

Mimi se encogió de hombros. —Es que paso mucho tiempo con Tai, algo se me debe de pegar. —Sacudió su cabeza.— En fin, ¿lo son?

—No.

—Interesante. Entonces, ¿has querido acercarte, compartir más con él y te evita?

—Exactamente. —Asintió enérgica.

Mimi se levantó. —Entonces, amiga mía, estás peleando por una causa perdida.

—¡¿Eh?!

—Sí. Mi análisis no falla, al menos no en cuanto al amor se refiere. Mi consejo es que trates de volver a acercártele, sin _presionarlo_, ese punto es muy importante. No son nada y Ken me recuerda un poco a Yama, en cuanto al espacio personal y todo eso. Así que evita atosigarlo.

Miyako asintió, deseando en silencio que por esa parte Ken no perdiera el interés en ella.

—Volveremos a tener otra sesión la próxima semana. Si me cuentas que luego de eso, no has tenido ningún progreso con Ken, entonces… —Se calló abruptamente, dudosa de continuar.

—¿¡Entonces?!—Presionó Inoue, odiaba que le dejaran en ascuas.

Había cierta diversión reprimida en los ojos de su mentora. —Hay dos razones: o no le interesas en lo más mínimo al chico, o, en definitiva, él es gay.


	5. El Sonido del Silencio

**Sinopsis: **Una por cada historia que debe ser contada, en sus distintos puntos de vista. Larga vida a Digimon, y a sus Digi-Elegidos.

**DISCLAIMER:** Digimon y sus grandiosos personajes no me pertenecen. Nada me pertenece, todo los derechos son repartidos entre Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation y Bandai. Yo sólo escribo por diversión y sin ánimo de lucro, aunque si pudiese cambiar lo último no estaría nada mal.

_Este fic participa en el Reto/Actividad "Las dos caras de una moneda" del Foro Digimon, "Proyecto 1-8"_

**Moneda**: Ruido/Silencio, propuesta de _Nyvan_.

A medida que escribía, escuché repetidamente una famosa canción de Alex Campos, que comparte el mismo nombre del cap, en su honor.

**Personaje:** Koushiro Izumi.

**Notas finales: **¡Muchísimas gracias por sus visitas, Favs/Alerts y comentarios! Me agrada mucho leerles, se vienen más propuestas y más sorpresas en las siguientes entregas ;3

* * *

**V. El Sonido del Silencio**

**M**uy pocos se tomaban el tiempo y la paciencia para conocerlo, al menos realmente. ¿Quién en su sano juicio hablaría mal de él? Si nadie tenía la suficiente base y confianza como para juzgarle, de lo único que podían criticar era de lo que veían: un chico, aparentemente un genio, pero bastante solitario. Pese a estar codeado entre amigos, muy en el fondo se sentía un extraño observando a distintos entes ambulante. Observando a los de su igual, pero al mismo tiempo no lo sentía así, porque él no era igual a los demás, él siempre destacaba, de una y otra manera.

Para él, el tiempo era un indiscutible hecho, ya que nada era eterno. Era bastante tentador intentar burlar a la muerte, pero sabía que estaría trabajando en aguas peligrosas; sólo los valientes lunáticos que se han atrevido a hacerlo, han perdido su vida y sentido común durante la travesía: una espada de doble filo. Una espada que no estaba dispuesto a envainar.

Su intelecto viajaba a increíble velocidad, tanto, que hasta a veces él mismo le costaba seguirle el ritmo. Pensaba mucho más rápido de lo que hablaba y la mayor parte de su tiempo se encerraba en su mundo informático, privado de espontaneidad y risas. Absoluta seriedad, tecleo en las máquinas, cálculos, infinito razonamiento, _números…_

A la menor señal de ruido, se inquietaba y dependiendo del caso, se desorientaba; las ideas se le iban poco a poco como escurridizas gotas de agua y eso le frustraba, porque cada vez que alguien le interrumpía estaba a un paso de descubrir por completo la verdad. La verdad absoluta detrás de todas las cosas.

Pero, ¿qué es la verdad? ¿En qué consiste? ¿En qué se diferencia la verdad _¨absoluta¨_ de la _¨verdadera¨_?

Aún no tenía las respuestas a todas sus preguntas.

Tenía mucho trabajo encima, y más lo que se avecinaba. Crearía un grupo de investigación magistral y hasta el padre de Sora, Haruhiko Takenouchi formaría parte de él.

Hay muy pocos datos e información en el Mundo Digital que ellos han recolectado con el pasar del tiempo, y sigue sin ser suficiente para él. Quiere descubrir y desentrañar todos los misterios habidos y por haber, pero reconoce que sólo no puede hacerlo.

Siente que una de las pocas cosas eternas que habrá, será el Digi-Mundo, ya que éste nunca deja de extenderse y cada cierto tiempo "escoge" a nuevos Digi-Destinados para que las aventures siempre pueda continuar.

Sonrió mientras a su vez veía la hora en el reloj de pared: faltaban diez minutos para el ocaso. Maravilloso, pensó, estaba a buen ritmo en sus investigaciones. Tal vez antes de la medianoche lograra algún avance importante.

Se encontraba solo en el laboratorio, en total y absoluto _silencio_, justo como a él le encantaba. Había dejado abierta la ventana de su habitación, y era tanto el frío que hacía, que hasta podía escuchar el insistente soplido del viento. Eso podía considerarse el único ruido que se apreciaba, y sin embargo no lo consideraba tan escandaloso del todo; porque para él, el viento hacía armonía con su silencio.

Suspiró mientras se imaginaba a sí mismo en una biblioteca. Oh, la biblioteca. La mayoría de sus tardes, las pasa allá por cuestiones evidentes: allá si se respetaba el silencio. Se sentía tan natural, tan en casa.

Un ´_toc toc´ _proveniente de su puerta le sacó de su ensimismamiento, haciéndole fruncir inmediatamente el ceño.

—Pase. —Graznó, de mala manera. Pero si era su madre, perdonaría su interrupción si le estaba trayendo su respectiva merienda.

Su protesta fue acallada al descubrir a su visitante.

—¿Tai?

—No hay tiempo, Izzy. Tenemos que ir al hospital. —Cortó tajante el antiguo líder de los elegidos. Su voz resonaba por todo su cuarto, tenía su rostro serio y aún vestía su uniforme de secundaria. Se veía impaciente, pero eso Koushiro no lo comprendía.

—¿Al hospital? ¡¿Sucedió algo?! —Pregunta, tal vez un poco más alarmado de lo que pretendía. No le gustaba el hospital, una visita allá significaba signos de que nada iba bien, y tal vez todas las personas que asistían allá no tendrían altas probabilidades de seguir viviendo, de seguir existiendo.

Aunque Jou estudiaba medicina, lo animaba, como todo amigo debe hacer. Pero de ahí a visitar un hospital, había mucho trecho.

Observó a Tai torcer sus labios, en un gesto desagradable, y supo que su respuesta aún le afectaba: —Puedes apostar a que sí: Matt intentó quitarse la vida anoche, de _nuevo_.

Sus ojos se abrieron, impactado inicialmente por la noticia. Luego, sacudió la cabeza, su semblante recomponiéndose de inmediato. Se quitó su bata blanca de laboratorio, que lo hacía entrar más en ambiente investigativo, y empezó a buscar sus zapatos.

—Hay que ir cuanto antes. Creo que para el horario de visitas atienden hasta cierta hora.

Yagami sacudió su mano.

—Despreocúpate, T.K. ya se encargó de eso. Claro que no le hace mucha gracia esto, como ya te imaginarás.

Asintió, terminando de colocarse su chaqueta, y ambos salieron de la habitación. Sus pensamientos viajaban rápidamente y hacían paradas sin descanso. Su investigación quedó momentáneamente en pausa hasta que se resolviera lo de su amigo. No era la primera vez que éste atentaba contra su vida, pero con cierto temor pensó fugazmente que posiblemente no sería la última.


	6. La historia de dos amigos

**Sinopsis: **Una por cada historia que debe ser contada, en sus distintos puntos de vista. Larga vida a Digimon, y a sus Digi-Elegidos.

**DISCLAIMER:** Digimon y sus grandiosos personajes no me pertenecen. Nada me pertenece, todo los derechos son repartidos entre Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation y Bandai. Yo sólo escribo por diversión y sin ánimo de lucro, aunque si pudiese cambiar lo último no estaría nada mal.

_Este fic participa en el Reto/Actividad "Las dos caras de una moneda" del Foro Digimon, "Proyecto 1-8"_

**Moneda**: Invierno/Verano (propuesta de _LeCielVAN__) _y Alegría/Tristeza (propuesta de _Scripturiens_)

**Personajes:** Son tan obvios, que en menos de dos minutos de lectura, lo adivinarán.

**Notas finales:** Me tomé unas "cortas" vacaciones, pero aunque hoy es el límite de la actividad, me gustaría seguir subiendo más "monedas". Tenía escrito este cap hace mucho tiempo, más no sabía exactamente que propuesta escogerle, ya que mezcla un poco de todo, así que opté por lo simple. Muchísimas gracias por sus lecturas y comentarios, espero que les guste :)

* * *

**Cap. 6 La historia de dos amigos**

**H**ace mucho, mucho tiempo, un alegre y solitario niño jugaba. Jugaba solo, porque no tenía amigos y ese hecho le entristecía, _"¿Qué es lo que tengo mal? ¿Por qué nadie quiere jugar conmigo?"_ —Y sólo el silencio, su único amigo y aliado, le respondía.

Una tarde de verano, el alegre niño ya no era más alegre y en su lugar éste guardaba rencor en su corazón. Estaba creciendo, ya no era un niño, era lo que sus padres le repetían con hastío. El rencoroso niño se sentía aún niño todavía, y al mismo tiempo ya no quería serlo, sólo quería ser un adulto: tal vez de esa manera encontraría amigos y sus padres dejarían de gritar. Odiaba que ellos se pelearan por todo y que destruyeran las pertenencias del hogar.

Se sobresaltó al sentir como otro niño, al igual que él, saltó hacia su dirección, quedando frente a él. Lo que más le había llamado la atención era como éste tenía un peinado gracioso, diversas montañas marrones era la única descripción que le parecía más cercana.

El extraño niño se quedó admirando su castillo de arena, sonriéndole animado.

—Tú hiciste eso, ¿no?

Sólo asintió, precavido, en respuesta.

— ¡Como mola! —Respondió el otro, con una sonrisa que el rencoroso niño tomó por sincera. Sintió sus mejillas enrojecer, viendo como el otro parecía admirar su pequeño arte, inflando su diminuto pecho con orgullo.

—No me tomó mucho trabajo.

—Deberías enseñarme. —Respondió el niño castaño, dispuesto a aprender.

El rencoroso niño lo observó de arriba-abajo, antes de responder: —Tal vez lo haga.

Desde ese punto de partida, ambos niños empezaron a jugar y a conocerse, a su propia manera.

* * *

**II.**

El sol estaba en su punto más alto y el sudor caía en los brazos y frentes de ambos niños, importándole a éstos muy poco de lo que acontecía, su mente enfocada en una cosa: construir el enorme castillo de arena que nadie jamás haya visto antes.

El joven castaño, de unos cinco años, gruñó con rabia al ver que una de las torres del mismo, se desmoronó por tocarla demasiado.

El otro niño, de ojos azules y de la misma edad, le observó de reojo. —No te enojes, sé paciente.

El otro resopló. —Pues para ti es fácil decirlo, Yamato.

El mencionado se levantó de inmediato, dándole la espalda. Sus rodillas y restos de ropa estaban llenas de arena.

—No me llames así.

El otro niño, confundido por su reacción, se levantó de igual manera

— ¿Eh? Pero si es tu nombre…

—Lo odio.

El castaño parpadeó repetidamente, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por comprender. — ¿Lo odias? ¿Odias tu nombre? ¿Cómo puedes odiar tu nombre?

Yamato frunció el ceño. Él no entendía, y no entenderá, ¿cómo podría? Si todo lo que el niño castaño, su amigo Tai, decía eran puras barbaridades e historias de una familia feliz, sin problemas. En su mente de niño no podía comprender que una familia pudiera ser feliz, sin ningún tipo de enfrentamiento o conflicto. No podía aceptarlo, no cuando cada vez más su familia estaba en decadencia. En cualquier momento su madre se iría, como tantas veces había proclamado, y se llevaría a su pequeño hermano, a su Takeru. Taichi le había dicho que al igual que él, tenía una hermana pequeña de casi ya cuatro años, pero según él, su familia seguía unida.

_Y él estaba roto._

—Vete.

— ¿Eh?

—Vete. —Repitió, haciendo énfasis. Enfrentándose a la mirada chocolate de su amigo, que cada vez más se transformaba más en acuosa.

El pequeño Tai quería decir algo, tal vez gritarle o reclamarle por su injusticia. Pero lo único que hizo fue darle la espalda y correr, apartándose de su camino.

Al ver tal acción, los pequeños hombros de Yamato se relajaron, acostumbrados ya al abandono. Era mejor así, se repetía. Por mucho que quisiera estar con él, el sol radiante de Taichi en ocasiones le quemaba por completo, llegando incluso a derretirlo entero.

* * *

**III.**

Cierto tiempo había pasado desde ese día, y no ha querido ni pensar en eso, manteniendo la mente ocupada cada vez que podía. Sentía frío, pero trataba de acostumbrarse, ya que se sentía bastante identificado con el _invierno_, no había mucha gente en las calles por la mañana; tal vez a ellos les gustaba dormir, abrigarse y beber chocolate caliente dentro de sus cómodas casas. Cosa que a él también le gustaría, más sabe que no puede, porque no tiene una familia normal. Su papá nunca está en casa y su madre prefiere el trabajo antes que a ellos, por lo que él tiene que quedarse a cargo del pequeño Takeru.

Su padre nuevamente había olvidado pagar el servicio de cable, y ahora su pequeño hermano lloraba porque no podía ver su anime favorito.

—Vayamos al parque. —Propuso, queriendo confortarlo.

El llanto del pequeño niño cesó, asintiendo en respuesta.

Y así, ambos, totalmente abrigados, partieron para su destino.

Una repentina tristeza brotó en el corazón de Yamato al volver a ese mismo parque, en donde había conocido a su único mejor amigo y en donde también lo había visto por última vez. Mientras ayudaba a Takeru a columpiarse, imaginaba que estaría haciendo Tai en estos momentos, si alguna vez él vendría para poder enseñarle a realizar castillos de hielo, ya que éstos eran más complicados que los de arena y eran sus favoritos. Aún no sabe contar todos los meses y días del año, pero sabe lo suficiente como para darse cuenta que no había visto a su amigo en mucho, mucho tiempo.

* * *

**IV.**

**P**asaron los años.

Y ambos niños conservaban muy vagos recuerdos de aquellos encuentros. ¿Aquellos frutos de tantos momentos de alegría y de tristeza? ¿Momentos compartidos? ¿Qué era eso? ¿En qué momento ambas se encontraban? El tiempo siguió su fiel y esperado camino, separando a aquellos niños. E irónicamente, volviéndolos a juntar años más tarde para el comienzo de sus Digi-Aventuras. Yamato había suprimido todo recuerdo de Tai, así como éste había suprimido todo recuerdo, alegría, tristeza, cualquier emoción para con él. Porque era doloroso, no lo entendía, por mucho que trataba de entenderlo, sencillamente no lo comprendía.

Y aquí estaba. En la clínica, viendo como su mejor amigo se debatía entre la vida y la muerte. _De nuevo. _Creía estallar en algún momento de la impotencia que cargaba, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué había tenido la grandiosa idea de dejarle solo?

La mano de su novia en su hombro le recordó que no estaba solo, que no estaría solo y que él no era el único preocupado por la vida de Matt.

—T.K. viene en camino. —Anunció Koushiro, observando la pantalla del celular.

—Taichi, ¿quieres comer algo? —Preguntó Mimi preocupada, en un suave susurro.

Él únicamente negó con la cabeza.

No tenía tiempo para comer.


End file.
